criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Keeper Yennen
|Type = NPC |Actor = Matthew Mercer |Name = Yennen |AKA = Keeper Yennen |CreatureType = Humanoid |Race = Human |Class = Cleric |Age = Older |Languages = Common, Celestial |Place = Whitestone |Connections = (worshipper) |Profession = Clergy |Level = ≥ 5Keeper Yennen can use Destroy Undead, meaning he is at least a level 5 cleric. |First = |Appearances = |Last = |Count = 9 |SpecialsApp = false |C1App = false |C2App = false |C3App = true |C4App = true |C5App = false |C6App = true |C7App = true |ImageSize = |AppID = KeeperYennen |Stats = |Abilities = }}Keeper Yennen is the head priest of Erathis in Whitestone. As an NPC, he is portrayed by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Keeper Yennen is an older man with a thick white moustache and receding white hair. He wears weathered grey robes. Personality Yennen can be a bit arrogant in his worship, but not in a way that could be considered dangerous. He doesn't have the best personality, but he is strong-willed in his ideas and is good at keeping the people's spirits up. Biography Background Vox Machina first met him in Whitestone's temple to Erathis, The Lady's Chamber, while the town was still under the rule of the Briarwoods. He was in the middle of giving a sermon to a small group of citizens. Percy—who, at the time, was disguised as a peasant through the use of a Seeming spell—talked with Keeper Yennen about hope for Whitestone. Percy dropped several hints about being a surviving member of the de Rolo family, and about the coming rebellion being put into motion by Vox Machina. The priest seemed to understand, and said nothing more as the party left. Vox Machina returned the next day after killing Kerrion Stonefell and setting fire to his estate. Keeper Yennen was speaking to a significantly larger audience. He told the crowd that he had heard whispers of revolution led by a hidden ally, and that he believed it was time for them to band together and show support. He said a short prayer to Erathis and the crowd began to dissipate. When Keeper Yennen noticed Vox Machina standing in the back, he led them around to the back of the amphitheater and into a small one-room building. He told the group that he had spoken with the other community leaders, but they were not yet convinced this rebellion could succeed. There had been other attempts previously, but all of them failed. Keeper Yennen's informant within the castle had also not been heard from in several weeks. He then told the group that the Briarwoods had been rebuilding and repurposing something beneath Whitestone called the Ziggurat. At that point, an elderly man entered the room, whom Percy recognized as Archibald Desnay. Vox Machina spoke with this man for several minutes then left to continue their assault on the New Nobles. As the Whitestone Rebellion began, Keeper Yennen led a group of ten armed villagers into battle against the undead forces of the Briarwoods. He came across Vox Machina as they were fleeing a horde of skeletal soldiers, and the appearance of him and his men convinced the party to turn around and fight. As Yennen approached the group, he revealed that he was leading the glowing form of Pike Trickfoot to her companions. As the battle raged on, Yennen shouted to Vox Machina ""You! Don't worry! We've got this! You do what you must! It has begun! Finish it!" and continued fighting alongside his fellow citizens. The older cleric's abilities proved very useful against the undead forces, disintegrating all the skeletons around him as he cast Destroy Undead. Percy tried to convince him to pause the battle until morning, but Keeper Yennen insisted that they would fight now. Vex'ahlia seeks out Keeper Yennen whilst trying to learn the details about The Grey Hunt. Both Cassandra and Percy indicate that because of their youth before the siege of Whitestone they are not the most knowledgeable about the history of the ritual connected to the Grey Hunt and suggest that she speak instead to Keeper Yennen. He gives Vex some details, though not as many as she'd like. Relationships Character Information Abilities Cleric Abilities * Destroy Undead Notable Items * Holy symbol of Erathis Quotations Trivia References Art Category:Allies Category:Whitestone Category:Followers of the Lawbearer